


Our Home

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x14 coda, BAMF Alec, M/M, Magnus deserves nice things, Protective Alec, spoilers for 3x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: After Magnus makes his deal with Lorenzo, Alec has a little "talk" with the High Warlock...Cue: protective Alec, embarrassed LorenzoMagnus deserves nice things





	Our Home

“If I had to break down his spirit to teach him that, then so be it,” said Lorenzo and was almost smiling at Alec, who was pissed. Anger was boiling inside of him and all he wanted to do was to slap the warlock for exploiting his boyfriend like that. Alec was completely in his protect mode and nothing was stopping him. This… person completely took advantage of Magnus and his vulnerability, which it made Alec sick down to his stomach. He didn't blame Magnus for what he did; desperation made people do many things, so he got his back. It was no secret that Magnus wasn't taking his loss of magic well and who could blame him?! He literally lost a part of himself and when Magnus told him that Lorenzo forbade other warlocks from helping Magnus, he saw red with anger.

 

“You're just bitter because even though you've got the position as the High Warlock that you're still bitter and alone,” threw out Alec and then saw how the smile was wiped away from Lorenzo's face. “I've been waiting for you to slip up, Rey, and my file of your violations just keeps getting thicker and thicker. I  _ will _ present it to Consul Penhallow next time I see her, of that you can be sure of,” said Alec and Lorenzo's lips twitched.

 

“You've have nothing on me, Lightwood. You can bark all you want, but that's all you do. You're just Bane's lap dog, dance when he whistles and-”

 

“One more violation. You will not talk down on me like that, is that understood? I came here to make a fair deal with you, but have it your way,” said Alec as he was trying so hard not to punch the asshole. He was biting on his lower lip and his hands were shaking, forming a tight fist with it and he took in a deep breath. If he wanted to take care of this, things needed to stay calm and not get physical, which was a very hard task to do for Alec at the moment. Poor, unfortunate soul… Whoever wanted to mess with his boyfriend better run and hide, because Alec was all destruction in his protective mode.

 

“Oh, please… I'd love to see you  _ try,” _ said Lorenzo, who wasn't taking this serious at all, but Alec was about to show him how serious he was. “You’re nothing but talk,” said Lorenzo after Alec had been quiet for a while. He wasn’t quiet, he was trying not to punch him in the face, it was  _ very _ hard not to due to his very punchable face and he then took in a deep breath and pressed his lips together. 

 

“You’d like to see me try?” asked Alec as he was getting ready for a counter attack. “Well, let’s start with the fact that you’ve taken advantage of someone that was in clear need of help,” said Alec and Lorenzo rolled his eyes. So, he thought that that wasn’t serious? “It’s your job to protect people in need, but you’ve turned your back on Magnus. Threaten every warlock in the city if they would help Magnus? How low can you get, Lorenzo?” asked Alec and then clicked with his tongue as he was shaking with anger again and Lorenzo narrowed his eyes.

 

“That was because-”

 

“That was because you’re an asshole, it’s as simple as that, Lorenzo,” said Alec and placed his hands together behind his back and then smiled. Well, this was slowly starting to get fun, because Lorenzo was starting to see that he might had been in a bigger trouble than he first imagined and Alec was going to enjoy tearing him down. “Not to mention you’ve taken advantage of your power and made it impossible for Magnus to negotiate,” said Alec and then arched his back. 

 

“Magnus came to me,” said Lorenzo and was slowly losing his cool. “He’s the one who came begging to me for help, I didn’t make him.”

 

“See, this is where you’re wrong. You did make him, because no one else could help him. Do you know how much it hurt his friend Catarina that she wasn’t able to help him? Because if she would, you would have taken advantage of that and she can’t afford that, because she has Madzie to take care of,” she said and Lorenzo looked that. “And you knew that, that was  _ exactly  _ why you’ve prohibited others from helping Magnus.”

 

“Don’t you Shadowhunters have a saying that the law is hard, but it is the law and-”

 

“Yes, and we’re trying to crack that down,” said Alec. “I’m not saying we aren’t perfect. And I know what’s wrong or right and what you did is just plain wrong and pathetic, Lorenzo,” said Alec. “Humiliate Magnus? Take away his  _ home _ ?! Just let’s see how the Clave will react when I let them know that you’ve kicked someone out of their own home when they were at their lowest point,” said Alec and his eyes darkened with anger. How fucking dared he?! If it was up to Alec, he would lock him right up. Or just take away his position; he didn’t fucking deserve it. Just what did he do after he had gotten it?  _ Nothing.  _

 

“It was a fair trade, Lightwood,” said Lorenzo, his face dark with anger. “His loft for my magic.”

 

“Who are you kidding, Lorenzo? Nothing about that was  _ fair, _ ” said Alec and pressed his lips together. “You had the upper hand, Rey. You were the one in power, you knew Magnus would do everything. Taking away his home… that is low even for you. How fucking dare you?” asked Alec, his voice shaking with anger and then he took in a deep breath. Okay, breathe, Lightwood, he told himself and then closed his eyes, opening them again and he saw that Lorenzo wasn’t so brave anymore.

 

“I-”

 

“Oh, yeah,” said Alec. “Let’s see how Counsil Penhallow reacts when she finds out that not only a warlock lost his home, but a Head of the Institute as well,” said Alec and his eyes were laughing at Lorenzo. Technically, he was still living at the Institute, but Lorenzo didn’t need to know that, did he? Besides, ever since his loss of magic, Alec was practically living with Mangus, just not officially moved in yet, which he respected and waited patiently for the turn. So, yes. Alec was going to  _ crush _ Lorenzo like a bug. 

 

Lorenzo’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Suddenly, his face got really pale and he only then realised how much he messed up, Alec’s eyes still laughing at him and he was back at enjoying himself. Tearing people down with words when they really deserved it… it really was something about that and Alec was then trying to look all professional, but it was quite clear to Lorenzo just how content Lightwood was with himself. “I didn’t know you-” started off Lorenzo, but then his voice trailed off. “But, you at the Institute-”

 

“Is my workplace, yes,” said Alec and then rolled his eyes. “Well, I suppose you don’t know how it feels to be protective of a place that you call home,” said Alec and then backed away a little bit. “All alone. You know, I kind of feel sorry for you,” said Alec and then thought about it, humming. “Well, not really, no,” said Alec and then pressed his lips together. “I must warn you,  _ Senor  _ Rey, that we Shadowhunters are very protective of our homes and if you won’t return the loft back to Magnus, the Clave  _ will  _ hear about this. Then, not only that you can kiss your position goodbye, but you can also start thinking about buying yourself a new, warmer wardrobe,” said Alec and Lorenzo narrowed his eyes. “I hear it’s quite chilly at the Wrangel Islands. I think it would do you good, some character building.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare-”

 

“Watch me,” said Alec. “I mean it, Rey, if you ever threaten my family again,” said Alec, addressing Magnus as his family. “It won’t end pretty for you,” he said, his voice low and cold and Lorenzo looked down, face red with embarrassment. It was hard to admit defeat, especially going up against Lightwood. It made Lorenzo’s skin crawl, but he knew that Alec had him pinned against the corner and he would have to let go. Now, Alec didn’t know how much Penhallow would care about this matter, but it didn’t matter. Call it a bluff, then so be it. Plus, Alec  _ was _ going to make a big deal out of it if Lorenzo wasn’t going to back down. No one and Alec meant it,  _ no one _ treated Magnus like that.

 

“Lightwood-”

 

“Not to mention the time Magnus fixed the ley lines and you hogged all the glory,” said Alec and then rolled his eyes. “You know, the list of how ineffective as a High Warlock you are is pretty long and it’s getting longer by each day,” said Alec and pressed his lips together. “It must be some kind of a new record, which is impressive in its own way,” he added. Now he was only making fun of Lorenzo, but it served him right. He deserved much more than that, but Alec was reminding himself that he was above that. He really didn’t want to stoop down on Lorenzo’s level

 

Lorenzo looked like a wounded animal at the moment, because he wasn’t ready for that verbal attack at all and Alec was living for it. He kept silent, while Alec was now smiling. “So, what’s it going to be, Lorenzo? Giving Magnus back his loft?” asked Alec.

 

“He traded it-”

 

“Should I remind you that Penhallow and I go way back?” asked Alec and Lorenzo’s eyes snapped up at him. “Plus, I can be very persuasive, Rey,” said Alec. “When I put my mind to something, I-”

 

“Are you threatening me, Lightwood?” hissed Lorenzo and his face darkened. 

 

“Well,” said Alec and had a very fake smile on his face. “I wouldn’t call it that… merely giving you the taste of your own medicine,” said Alec and then happily plopped down onto the couch. “I think we both know what you’ll decide, you’re a smart man,” said Alec and Lorenzo gritted his teeth. “Also, you will drop the stupid prohibition of warlocks helping Magnus. You  _ will _ treat Magnus as your equal, or I’ll pay you another visit,” said Alec as the other was glaring at him, but he nodded in the end.

 

“This is far from over,” grumbled Lorenzo, gritting his teeth. This hurt his big ego so much that he promised revenge on Lightwood. He wasn’t going to bow down to him next time. But for now, he admitted defeat, because Lightwood had completely cornered him and he had nothing to do or say. “Fine,” said Lorenzo and Alec smiled up to his ears. He said nothing more, but the smile on his face said  _ Ha-ha, I win  _ and Lorenzo couldn’t stand it. Without saying anything, he created himself a portal and stepped through it.

 

“Buh bye, don’t let the door hit you on your way out,” said Alec and happily rubbed his palms together. By the Angel, that felt so good and he couldn’t wait to tell Magnus, who was now at the Institute. That was why Alec wasted no more time; packed his things and headed over to the Institute. He needed to let his boyfriend know this in person. He knew Magnus was going to be so happy.

 

* * *

 

Magnus was hanging out in Alec’s room, sighing as he was thinking about everything that went down that day. Sure, he had magic, but the price for it was great. Not the loft, but his pride. He had completely submitted to Lorenzo and allowed him to walk all over him. Magnus pressed his lips together and then sighed. He was happy that Alexander wasn’t too hard on him for doing what he did, but… Well. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t sad about his loft. It was his home after all and in it he had many happy memories.

 

It was the place he and Alexander started falling in love, where they shared many of their happiest memories. Their first time, first time he saw Alexander cooking, first family dinner… so many of happy memories and it did make him sad, feeling his chest tighten. His loft really had been a safety haven of his and he only realised it then how much it actually meant to him and he puffed his cheeks as he tried not to think about this too much. It was going to be okay. Being at the Institute with Alexander was going to be fun as well. Just a new adventure ahead… Magnus sighed and then looked up when the door opened. Alexander! Magnus stood up and went to him.

 

“Alexander,” said Magnus happily. He was happy Alec was back, because he couldn’t stand being alone anymore. “Where have you been?” he asked and leaned in to press a kiss on top of his lips. Alec looked in good spirits! That was a surprise! “Something good happened?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

 

“Yep,” said Alec and chuckled happily, kissing Magnus back. “I got you your place back,” said Alec happily and Magnus’ jaw dropped. Wait, what? Magnus narrowed his eyes and then pressed his lips together. Did Alexander do something stupid? God, he hoped not, because he and Lorenzo made a deal. It was a shitty deal, but it was a deal nonetheless. 

 

“What did you do?” asked Magnus, his voice low and quiet. “Alexander, we made a deal, we-”

 

“He had no right to take away your home,” said Alec, angry and he then looked down. “I used my persuasive skills and made him agree to return your loft. Worry not, I’ll make sure to pay him a great amount for his  _ services _ ,” said Alec and then rolled his eyes. “Just, he can’t get the loft. It’s your… it’s  _ our _ home, Magnus, and I can’t let him just have it,” said Alec and made a short pause. Magnus choked up when he heard that and he then just looked down and puffed his cheeks. 

 

“I-”

 

“I just told him what he deserved to hear,” said Alec. “That he’s a crap High Warlock and that Consul Penhallow will hear about him refusing to help a warlock in need and kicking him and the Head of the Institute out of the home. Now, I know the Clave wouldn’t interfere, but it sure got him freaking out enough,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled and then looked down. “Besides,” said Alec. “Lorenzo can go kiss my ass.”

 

“Alexander,” said Magnus and chuckled. “That’s only  _ my _ privilege.”

 

“I… well… you know what I meant,” said Alec with a faint flush and Magnus only nodded. Magnus was still too choked up… Alexander went ahead and… Magnus looked up at him and then just sighed, biting into his lower lip and just shook his head. What did he do to deserve such a perfect boyfriend? He puffed his cheeks and before he could look down again, Alec’s hand stopped him, resting against his cheek, lifting his head up. “Also told him I’ll see him again if he doesn’t start treating you like an equal,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled.

 

“My, my, you’re so protective lately,” commented Magnus and pressed his lips together. Couldn’t say he disliked the attention, protective Alec was quite a sight and he couldn’t stop smiling, happy. “I love it,” said Magnus and smiled, Alec sighing happily as he leaned down to press another kiss on his lips. 

 

“You only deserve the best,” said Alec and Magnus smiled.

 

“You’ll make me flush,” said Magnus and then grinned. “I’d love to see you putting Lorenzo into his place. I bet it was so satisfying,” said Magnus and Alec eagerly nodded. “I just,” whispered Magnus, because he still couldn’t believe he’d get to keep his loft. He only realised it then how much it meant to him. “I don’t know what to say,” said Magnus and pressed his lips together, sighing as he was fighting back the tears a few moments later on. “For fighting for  _ our  _ home,” said Magnus and Alec nodded.

 

“You don’t have to say anything,” said Alec and hummed. “Maybe kiss me?” he said and Magnus chuckled, nodding. He pulled Alec down and place a kiss on top of his lips and both of them were giggling as they plopped down onto Alec’s bed, where Magnus showed Alec just how grateful he was. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :).  
> Leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
